Soledad
by ladyluna10
Summary: Tessa vivirá eternamente, pero eso no tiene tantas ventajas como muchos creen. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. "Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare

" **Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black** ".

N/A: Se sitúa después de la trilogía así que contiene spoilers del final de _Princesa mecánica_

* * *

Tessa corría por la cueva oscura sola. Mortmain y sus autómatas la perseguían, no tardarían en alcanzarla para obligarla a casarse con él. Y ella no podía permitirlo. Corría, buscando una salida, aferrándose con fuerza a su colgante de ángel y pensando un plan. ¿En qué podría transformarse? Necesitaba pensar en algo que los detuviera, en algo que pudiera ayudarla a escapar. La oscuridad era cada vez mayor y los pasos se acercaban. El pánico estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella. No lo lograría, no podría librarse de ellos. La atraparían y obligarían a hacer cosas horribles, a casarse con ese hombre y tener hijos con él para que pudiera crear su propio ejército y derrotar a los cazadores de sombras.

Dos rostros aparecieron entonces en su mente. Jem y Will. Will y Jem. Ojalá aparecieran, ojalá llegaran para ayudarla, pero estaban muy lejos y dudaba que pudieran encontrarla o, al menos, encontrarla a tiempo. Además, quizás lo mejor sería que no interfirieran en aquello. Mortmain los mataría de forma despiadada y ella no podría soportar perder a ninguno de los dos. Los amaba demasiado para permitir eso.

–No tienes escapatoria.

De repente, una fila de autómatas apareció frente a ella, cerrándole el paso. Se giró, intentando buscar otra salida, pero estaba completamente rodeada. Mortmain llegó hasta ella y sonrió con malicia, haciendo que se estremeciera.

–Eres mía.

* * *

Tessa se despertó y se incorporó de un salto. Tantos años y todavía seguía teniendo pesadillas con Mortmain, los autómatas y lo que ocurrió en aquella cueva. Trató de normalizar su respiración y cerró los ojos antes de echar la mano hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

–Will…

Su mano tocó solo el aire y cayó al colchón. Y la realidad la golpeó con mayor fuerza que aquella pesadilla. Will no estaba, ni iba a volver jamás. Estaba sola. Suspiró y encendió una luz, con una fuerte presión en el pecho. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y fue hacia el tocador de aquel apartamento que había alquilado hacía ya bastante tiempo. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Seguía igual de joven que siempre, había dejado de envejecer a los 20 años y se mantendría así eternamente. Porque eso era lo que les pasaba a las brujas: eran inmortales y se conservaban jóvenes para siempre. Y sin embargo su Will… Ya no estaba. Habían pasado toda una vida juntos, pero él había acabado por envejecer y morir. Como todos los mortales, incluidos los cazadores de sombras.

Acarició la portada de _Historia de dos ciudades_ y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Cada día le costaba más aquello. Al principio había sentido su ausencia como un vacío en el estómago, pero algo dentro de ella siempre había creído que él volvería, que en algún momento entraría por la puerta y la miraría como siempre hacía con esos preciosos ojos azules –con esos ojos que temía olvidar– y que haría alguna broma de las suyas y ambos reirían, como siempre habían hecho. Pero ahora ya sabía que no regresaría jamás. Y, lo que era peor, sabía que no volvería a verlo nunca. Si había algo después de aquella vida, ella no lo encontraría allí porque viviría para siempre. Jamás volvería a ver a su Will y eso era algo que nunca podría aceptar.

–Te echo de menos… –Murmuró, como si él pudiera oírla. Quizás pudiera, no en vano tenía la sensación de que él siempre estaba con ella–. Te quiero, Will.

No pudo contener más las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Poco a poco se estaba quedando sola. Todos sus amigos habían ido muriendo, solo le quedaban Magnus y su Jem, pero a Jem ya no podía verlo tanto como antes. Los Hermanos Silenciosos se debían a los cazadores de sombras, no a los brujos, y ahora lo veía solo una vez el año, en su puente, pero después de un rato tenía que marcharse y volvía a estar sola. Se cubrió el resto con las manos y sollozó. Sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a ello, que era lo que le esperaba para el resto de la eternidad, pero aún así no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por todos aquellos que ya no estaban junto a ella.


End file.
